


Suddenly Daddy

by SpaceCrazyArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, DCBB, Daddy Castiel, Daddy Dean, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2015, Fanart, M/M, Nephilim, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 23:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6349450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a moment of sheer joy when you get to hold you child for the first time. Dean had resigned himself that he would never get to experience that. It just wasn't in the cards. But he made a promise to care for this bundle of joy, and when the mother smiled and thanked him he didn't know if the fear in his chest was because he just lied to a dying woman or because he was going to actually do it.</p><p>This is the fanart for the story Suddenly Daddy written by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon1Adult/pseuds/Anon1Adult">Anon1Adult</a> which was part of the Dean Cas Big Bang 2015. <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5222348/chapters/12041945">Suddenly Daddy Fic: Read Here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Female Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Female Dean shows up on Dean and Sam's motel doorstep with a surprise


	3. Holding Lizzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy isn't sure about this guy that looks like Mommy


	4. Pool Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teaching Castiel to play pool. Look at that lovely ass bending over the pool table...


	5. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzy isn't sure she likes Dean taking Cas's attention away from her. Even if they are giving out lazy kisses...


End file.
